It is cold
by Joffrey Baratheon lover
Summary: After being tortured by Joffrey Sansa thinks that there is no hope for her. But Joffrey ends up showing a side to him that is not so sadistic as his usual self.


Joffrey X Sansa  
Sansa was getting herself ready for bed after being kicked out of the dinner party by the cruel king Joffrey. She was terrified of Joffrey and all his cruel ways. First executing her father in front of her and then making her look upon  
his head on a spike. But the worst off it all was the way he lied promising her that he would never hurt her again or harm her in anyway. Sansa always dreamed off having a child and being a princess and she loved the tales off charming  
and heroic knights sweeping princesses off there feet. But Joffrey was the opposite of a chivalrous knight he was vulgar and was a coward.  
She wept miserably thinking about her dead father, her missing sister, and her family that was in Winter fell. She was all alone being tortured by Joffrey almost every day slowly over time he was getting worse commanding big burly men to  
smack her around court while he watched in enjoyment. Sansa then heard Joffrey's small feet walking towards the door. She quickly wiped away her tears and stopped her weeping. The door slowly creaked open and the small figure walked  
into the room. Sansa was surprised that he made some attempt not to wake her. She then heard him rustling around with a few things on the table. Joffrey then said in a more concerned tone then his usual arrogant one."Are you still a  
sleep my lady?" Sansa quickly replied in her usual soft tone. "No my Grace. You woke me up." For a moment there was an awkward silence between the two of them. "Well I'm sorry." Sansa could not believe her ears. That was the first time she  
had ever here him say that since they have been in Kings Landing. Sure he was much kinder when they were alone but this was unique. She accidentally blurted out in her shock. "Really?" "Yes I mean it completely! Are you questioning me?"  
"No of course not your Grace." "Good that's what I thought." Joffrey sat on one side of the bed opposite of Sansa and began to undress . "Its cold in here. Has winter arrived already?" "I doubt it my Grace."  
"Right of course what am I saying." Sansa groaned in her mind as her abuser crawled into bed getting closer to her than he usual did. Joffrey was very close to Sansa but was not touching her in any way which Sansa was very grateful for.  
After a few minuets it got even colder and the two of them could see each others breath going up to the ceiling. Sansa turned over to her left for a few brief seconds to see Joffrey looking at her with his ice cold blue eyes. she quickly  
turned away in fear. "Are you scared of me my lady?" "No your Grace." Joffrey gave her a devilish smirk and said. "Good because I'm freezing and so you are." Joffrey got closer to Sansa and put his arm around her and his chin on her  
shoulder. "Do you like me being close to you my lady? Because it is either this or the dog that will keep you warm at night." Sansa thought that both options were both equally disgusting in there own way. "Yes I enjoy your company very  
much your Grace." Joffrey then when right up to her ear and whispered. "That's good because I'm going to get a little closer." She stopped looking at the ceiling and turned and saw Joffrey only an inch away from her face. Joffrey then  
went in for the kiss. Both of there lips didn't meet in the middle like a normal couple but more of a long leap from Joffrey onto her lips. Sansa didn't know if it was going to be a simple peck on the lips or if there tongues would play  
all night. But it went on more than a few seconds and Sansa knew that she would would have to play along or possibly be punished for not doing her Grace's will. This went on for a few minuets and Joffrey finally parted from her lips and  
looked her in the eyes. "Do you enjoy that my lady?" Sansa realized that was only the second time she and Joffrey did anything close to romantic. But truth be told she always thought Joffrey was handsome and cute even though he was a  
psychopath. Sansa tried to sound as seductive and playful as she could while also trying to sound formal at the same time. "I enjoyed that very much your Grace." "Were alone you can stop calling me that you know. You can call me Joffrey.  
That is my name." He chuckled a tiny bit and that infamous devilish smirk formed on his small face when seeing Sansa look a little bit less miserable. Sansa didn't know what happened to Joffrey. It was almost as if he became an entirely  
different person in a few hours. He patted his chest showing that he wanted her head there. She made a half smile and slowly put her head on his chest using it as a pillow. He began to pet her hair gently and said. "Go to sleep Sansa we  
have a big day tomorrow." She groaned in the back of her mind.


End file.
